Amazon's Shouldn't Fall in Love
by Akina-chan
Summary: Amena is an Amazon princess sent to take something from the pharoah to make her queen. After being catured and tortured by the Pharoah, strangely feelings start to blossom for her. But amazon's should never fall in love... (Setting: Ancient Eygpt)


Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in Yu-gi-oh, so there!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Amena had been walking through the raging deserts of Eygpt of weeks. Every bone her body was so weak, she didn't know if she could go on. She sat to rest once to a rock and took out her water gourd. Nothing, not even a speck of water. Amena had been looking for the kingdom of Eygpt for so long. She was a princess of an Amazon village that lived nearby an oaisis of fresh fruits and the cleanist of water. Her mother had died recently and she had to take over the throne as queen. There was a special task that every future queen had to do. It was to go to the kingdom of Eygpt and take a teasure of the Pharoah's. Amena looked out on to the land before her and let out a sigh of relief. There, she saw the vast kingdom of Eygpt. A marvelous site, espcially when she drank the water, it felt like pure heaven. "Ah... Sweet, sweet water... How I missed your taste..." Amena spoke to herself, but shook off her happiness soon after to get back to business.  
  
Late that night, Amena slipped through the shadows of the palace, not making a sound. Making it to the tresurey with ease, she took a long, gold staff with jewels embeding every part of it. Slowly, she made her way out, but tripped over the gold with a thud to the ground. "Oh shit!" Amena cursed, brushing herself off as she heard guards storming to her voice. The young amazon groan. "Oh shit again!" she cursed once more, hearing the footsteps come closer.  
  
"Whose there?" one of the guards questioned, opening the door to find this woman with the staff in one hand. He scowled. "Theif. You will pay with death for trying to take something from our mighty Pharoah!" Amena smirked, walking closer to the man, a golden tiara that she wore, gleaming with a symbol almost anyone would know. The sign of a royal amazon. The guard went defensive, hearing many lengends of Amena's tribe. How their last queen killed an entire army, and how their killings were like eating meat. They didn't care because of the satisfying taste. "St...stay back, woman! I'm warning you!" He stammered, raising his weapon up high for attack. Amena smirked once more, pining him to the wall with tiny knives as she made her getaway. "Amazon in the palace!!! Amazon in the palace!!! KILL HER" The guard shouted with rage and humiliation. Being beaten by a woman stripped him of his dignity.  
  
Meanwhile, Amena was almost out as she hid behind a curtain in the throne room. The Pharoah, Yami, stormed in, furious. He sat down with two other guards beside him. "How hard is it to capture one woman!? You incompetant fools! She shouldn't be this hard to find!" The Pharoah huffed, obviously hating this situation. One guard started cowering, bowing down. "I-I'm s-sorry, Oh Mighty Pharoah! She's not just any woman. She's expected to be an amazon." Amena snickered a bit on how stupid these men were. Big mistake! The pharoah twitched, hearing her snickering and pulled her away from the curtains and kept her close so she wouldn't run away. The princess did not bother struggling, not worth the effort to her.   
  
(Yami's POV)   
  
I held her close so she would not get away. Strange. She didn't try to run or scream or anything. The girl smelled sweet and sour all at once, the essence of citrus fruits locked into her skin and hair. "You're not getting away." I spoke calmly, holding slightly tighter. My guards looked at me. "Mighty Pharoah. Do you want us to get rid of her?" One said, extending his sword to the beautiful tanned neck. I shook my head throwing the girl onto the floor as the chains were put on her wrists. "No. She's too pretty to die so soon," I said, dragging my finger on her cheek her snapping at me soon after. "Don't you dare touch me scum!" the amazon princess snarled, making me let out a little chuckle. "Feisty I see... I think I'll have to fix that." With those words, the guards took away her royal symbols, weapons, and everything else that made her an amazon, replacing them with a collar, and chains of a slave. My slave. I know this may seem cruel, but she had no right to steal. Besides, slavery is a fate worse than death. "From now on, you are my own little object, amazon." I chuckled, looking into her eyes as her life, her worth seemed to slip away every so slowly. 


End file.
